1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shield can for portable electronic devices and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic components in electronic devices, such as capacitors, are protected by shield cans from external/internal electromagnetic interferences (EMI). A typical shield can is a metallic enclosure locked to a metallic frame. For example, FIG. 4 shows a shield can 50 including a frame 52 and a punched enclosure 54. The frame 52 has two apertures 522 through the top wall and a plurality of latching holes 524 through the peripheral wall. The enclosure 54 has a shielding panel 541 and a plurality of folding pieces 542 perpendicularly extending from the peripheral edge of the shielding panel 541. Each of the folding pieces 542 has a corresponding latching protrusion 5422 for securely engaging into a corresponding latching hole 524 to lock the enclosure 54 to the frame 52. Meanwhile, the shielding panel 541 covers the apertures 522 of the frame 52.
During manufacturing, the frame 52 and the enclosure 54 need to be punched respectively from two metallic plates. The punching precision needs to be maintained for ensuring an accurate securing and covering of the enclosure 54 to the frame 52. However, this precise punching is usually costly and time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.